Neverwinter Tales Book I: Journey Across Faerun
by Silenced Renegade
Summary: Friendship and danger, fighting and freedom, the world is changing and life can not stay the same. But life around adapts, an adventurer tells her tale, Neverwinter Tales Book I: Journey Across Faerun.
1. Tales From A Traveler

These days were tough times. Citizens have been forced to become adventurers to just survive, goblins and orcs have stormed Faerun. Not many people live the same anymore, there are families now training their _kids_ to be ready for the new days. Kids no longer _live_ their _childhoods_, I was _not_ allowed to _live mine_. Not without having to kill a goblin here, or an orc there. But... now, well... I am an adventurer. So far, I'm a party of o- well. _Technically_ one. Me, myself, and I. But for how long is my question, it's everyone's question.

So far only a single person- ...well, a single _**CREATURE**_\- knows my name. As well has decided to join me. He isn't as bad as some may believe, and I enjoy his company for the most part. But I was not exactly expecting him to tag along with me on my travels, but not that I really complain, as I particularly don't. Just some days, and times, he is more annoying than others.

"Ssssssssssssiyo!"

Yup... That's my name, well... Shortened into a nickname, for him. My full name is Siyohn, Siyohn Faewish. My last name is my mother's, I don't remember my father. As that's where and... How. My adventures began. It all started when I was a young teen, when my father was killed by a hobgoblin and it was only my mother and I. My skill class deals heavily with magik, and so shall it mostly. I can't say always...a day may come where anti-magik plagues me.

Then, the controversial part of, my race. Funny story that! So far no one has been able to find out, most believe I am drow, others say half-elf, some even consider halfling, few a pure grey elf. Then the simple none say human. There are even debates I'm a yiefling, some sort of demon spawn. But again, shall I say, no one really has been able to find out. Ha. Not even my rather small companion, who really is small. I'm not exaggerating either, and he is rather adorable, that is...

"...Ugh. Disgusting, Alzun."

When he's not pulling pranks! So guess what he is? Indeed. A fairy dragon, adorable on the outside and a pile of Red Dragon hell on the inside. But... we keep each other alive. _Sane_? Maybe **not** I. But alive for the most part.

"Siyo. What should I do with..._this_ guy?"

His question made me turn to see a bandit caught in a thicket of brambles, more than likely an illusion of the dragon. Naturally I winced, but soon I ended up erupting into cruel, cold-hearted laughter due to the males struggles for freedom. It was glorious but at the same time, it was pitiful.

"Let him go, but not without him falling on his face."

"You got it!"

Next I knew... And I don't know what I was expecting of Alzun, but the bandit was suspended in the air then dropped. Right... into a pile of, well... The last thing anyone would want to be dropped into. And face first at that mention, I might add. But to be honest, I have to admit that it works. But that's enough about who I am for now, we have an adventure to continue.


	2. Children of the Night

The town was safe for the meantime, the bandits were run out and everyone was now happy. The local tavern owner was so gracious for the _saving grace_ that Alzun and I had been offered a place to rest for the evening, however though, I had to sadly decline. He was understanding and gave an acknowledging nod, but as a sign of his gratitude, the tavern owner gave us provisions for our travels. Gold, silver, a few gems, clothing, a map of Faerun, armor, and food.

These people didn't even know who I am, yet they trust me. I smiled gratefully at the tavern master, a flash of pearly fangs glinting in the dim light of darkness. Not that it was unnerving at all, it certainly was not. A mysterious sorceress, who hides her face but when she smiles, she has **_fangs_**?! How ludicrous, right? Pfft.

"May your journey be safe, and may you have the Pantheon's blessing."

I was familiar with many, many religious Pantheon's, let me recap those I know. The Draconic Pantheon, the Elven Pantheon, Norse Pantheon, dear gods...too much deities for I. I looked towards the moon, which was now beginning it's ascent into the sky. My small companion nestled on my shoulder, wrapped around my other, and had began to nuzzle me in his sleep. Do let me mention, he was purring.

The rest of the town wished us well on our way, as all had been packed and we were ready to leave. The night sky's gem was now at it's peak, and was also bright and lighting a path that I moved along at a steady pace. Self assured I was, not a thing...could go wrong. So far though, at least, as it seemed. Oh but how wrong was I.

"Alzun. Squirt. Wake up."

I nudged the slumbering fairy dragon, who groaned a few times at me. Frankly I was not amused, with his sudden wish to remain asleep. So I blew into his ear, causing the small dragon to shake his head and yawn with a light hearted grunt.

"What is it?"

"We may have unwanted travelling company."

In the shadows were bright, malevolent eyes that peered from the dark at us. The held bright, was appeared to be an inhumane malice, hungry red and silver gazes just sent spines of horror to our cores. Then let me not forget, that what I could have _sworn_ as whispers were as well emitting from the shadows. To be completely honest, I was not looking forward to what had shown.

I as well had a dreadful feeling I knew what too, which made the whole matter worse. A glint of fangs helped my assumption, they were only the night's children, themselves. **_Vampires, chaotic evil to the end._** Gorgeous or not, they were not beings to be trusted. Night lurkers mean trouble, and no I'm **not** saying not to trust me. But moving on.

"Evening lads, What brings you wandering this night?"

I always feel so casual with encounters from vampires. Always, _hah_, no, not always. But mostly. So far, they were not so intimidating. No one had anything to fear for them, at the moment, as for what it seemed they were only watching us. That was all up until the point that one stepped out into the light and looked at us with a smile. Now I was skeptical and cynical of things.

"Evening, fair one. How are your travels going?"

To trust them, would be to sacrifice myself. Yeah..., sacrifice or survival?

"They are well, thank you. May I pass through to continue?"

I could only hope negotiations would be successful.

"May I ask, why? Where are you heading in such a rush?"

I should have known.

"Looking for the next town."

Please by the gods! Let them move for us to pass! I was not about to shove one aside and say move out of my damn way, but it's more than tempting to. Especially right now.

"In this...dark night? It's dangerous with just yourself and... a _small dragon_."

He smiled, and it was one of those _ghoulish_ grins. Holy..., was this one flashy, and I'm not speaking of down below either. His next actions were sketchy, because he walked around me then moved closely up by my back. Now I really wanted to get out of these woods, disturbing...a little **_too_** touchy feely vampires were not a forte of mine.

"Come now, you know what it means to be a shadow lurker. So why so persistent to not have the company of one who understands you?"

"Go to Tartarus."

I knew what I was saying, plus I understood why I said it. I was not selling myself or Alzun out. His eyes glowed as I felt vice like grips wrap around my arms and pull me closely against him. Too close! I began to immediately squirm, wanting to get free and away from these vampires. Wanting to just get to the nearest village or town as soon as I could, now I was regretting not taking the tavern master's offer to bunk back there...

"Such a shame...blood like yours is so rare to come by, especially willingly."

The male sighed, leaning his chin on my shoulder which caused me to catch an ungodly whiff of his breath and, ugh, it smells terrible. I hissed, my fangs clenched as my squirming had not ceased. This guy had a serious problem, down below which I mean because I could feel him and uncomfortably against me, then also as for blood lust. One thing was for sure, he was not getting anything from me, **_not today! Nor any day!_**

_If only I could reach my bow staff..._

* * *

Hello! Message from the author! I should have put this in last chapter, but I was dreadfully tired when I put that chapter up, and forgot to. But, I do not own Neverwinter nor the game Dungeons and Dragons. The races and classes are not mine to claim either, so far, only Alzun the Fairy Dragon, and our main lead, Siyohn. Any and all criticism is appreciated to make the story better! So feel free to leave some advice!


End file.
